A lit-end smoking article produces an aerosol known to create pleasant sensory experience for adult smokers, including a low to moderate harshness response in the throat and a perceived warmth in the chest. The preferred levels of harshness in the throat and perceived warmth in the chest will differ amongst adult cigarette smokers.